Global Liberation Army
Summary The Global Liberation Army (abbreviated GLA) is a violent non-state actor that fought to combat the hegemony of the USA and China. The organization utilizes terrorist attacks and operates underground. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A (missile from the GLA Baikonur launch facility destroyed a large navel base in the Zero Hour mission "Global Security") Civilization Type: Post-Industrial Civilization Name: Global Liberation Army Origin: Command & Conquer, Generals universe Classification: International terrorist organization Kardashev Level: Type 0 Age: Unknown, but at least several decades Population: Unknown, at least in the tens of thousands. Territory: As a non-state actor does not depend on territory but has several bases of operation in the Middle East and Central Asia. Technology/Abilities: Poison Manipulation with various toxic weapons, Weapon Mastery with Jamen Kell. Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level with the rockets from the Baikonur facility. Scud Storm is implied to be around that power too. Most normal forces have around Small Building level to Large Building level for a variety of tanks and Scud Launchers. Power Source: Being non-state actor it is not dependent on infrastructure, but the vehicles would use gas and they sometimes take advantage of power plants captured from civilians or their foes. Industrial Capacity: The GLA take advantage of political and economic instability to recruit members quickly. Military Prowess: Unknown, likely in the tens of thousands. Notable Individuals: The organization is not centralized. Rodall Juhziz was a commander known for his bomb-making skills. Prince Kassad operated in North Africa and was known for his stealth attacks and assassinations. Dr.Thrax was a commander obsessed with chemical warfare to the point where some GLA forces turned against him. Mohmar (often called Deathstrike) took advantage of the power vaccume when Dr. Thrax was defeated and became one of the most powerful GLA leaders and defeated some USA based in Europe and occupied a few cities for a short time. Kanwar Khan served as his intelligence agent. The mercenary Jarmen Kell is often recruited as a sniper and assassin by GLA leaders. Weaknesses: Has less effective firepower and armor then their rivals. Prone to in-fighting. Members have normal human weaknesses. Technology breakdown: *'Vehicles and salvaging:' The GLA uses older military weapons Like the Scorpion Tank and Quad Cannon and altered civilian vehicles like the Technical or Battle Bus. They used retrofitted engines to give their vehicles more speed to make of the difference for their lack of firepower compared to their foes. The GLA would salvage the remains of destroyed vehicles for more armor and weapons. *'Chemical and biological warfare:' The GLA used chimerical weapons (such as Anthrax) on a regular bases. Modified vehicles called Toxin Tractors were employed for this specific purpose of spraying toxic chemicals onto the battlefield. Dr. Trax was well known for employing this aggressively and even developed "Anthrax Gamma" that is also corrosive and can eat through armored vehicles. *'Tunnel Networks:' The GLA are well down for building underground tunnel networks to travel and wage sneak attacks. *'Sabotage:' The GLA employed agents to sabotage energy infrastructure and experienced "hijackers" to steal enemy vehicles. *'Suicide attacks:' The GLA was known for convincing it's members to die for their cause. Terrorist and Bomb Trucks were packed with explosives and took themselves out with their foes. *'Stealth:' Being a terrorist group the GLA does not abide by any rules of warfare not only uses sneak attacks but disguises themselves and civilians and their enemies to carry out their attacks. Gallery File:Generals Scud Storm.jpg File:Generals Bomb Truck.jpg Category:Terrorists Category:Civilizations Category:Command & Conquer Category:Tier 8